


Wrapped Up In Books

by peevee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Theo read has become one of his favourite pastimes. They lounge in their respective beds, Theo lying on his stomach, long legs bent over his back and toes curling and uncurling habitually as he devours book after book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up In Books

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a longish PWP which indulges my fetishes for books, fingers and voyeurism. Unbeta'd, apologies!

He’s only back because his mother looked as if she might have thrown a fit if he’d argued. He needed NEWTS, she'd said, to even begin to think about living a normal life. With prejudices as they were, it would be an enormous disadvantage to be without them as well as everything else.

“Follow me closely,” Slughorn snaps, hurrying ahead of him down towards a part of the dungeons he doesn’t recognise, before they are suddenly in front of a large, unremarkable wooden door with polished bronze hinges.

“Password?”

“Wolfsbane.”

The door slides open silently, revealing two four-poster beds decked out in green and silver in a large, airy room. He didn’t know it was possible for the dungeons to be airy, but the room is painted a pale cream and there are two large enchanted windows through which sunlight streams. In the shadows on the further bed sits Theodore Nott, dark head bent over a large tome, seemingly unaware of the newcomers.

“Nott, Malfoy, I’m sure you don’t need introduction. You’re the only two in your year to have returned and there’s no room in the current 7th year dormitory, I hope you find this satisfactory.”

Theo’s head snaps up as Slughorn begins to speak and he nods “Draco,” before going back to his book.

Slughorn hmphs and goes to close the door,

“Let me know if you boys need anything,” he says, in a tone that suggests they’d better not need anything.

Draco sits on the edge of the bed, searching through the neatly packed compartments of his trunk. Book in hand, he scoots backwards on the bed and leafs through the pages, looking for his marker. Theo is still sitting in the darkness, curls flopping over his forehead as he licks his fingers deftly to turn the page. Draco looks away.

What seems like several hours later Theo’s voice startles Draco out of his concentration “Time for food, I think.”

“Probably,” he mutters in reply, pushing his book to one side and extending his legs out “Time’s it?”

“Seven.” Theo stretches delicately.

They walk to the Great Hall in a surprisingly comfortable silence, and sit together on the Slytherin Table making casual conversation. Draco has never known Theo very well, though they are far from unfriendly. He had been subtly discouraged from making friends, after the younger Nott had been somewhat disinterested in following in his father’s footsteps. Apparently they played together as young boys but Draco doesn’t recall. Theo is quiet, thoughtful and sharp, and one of the only boys of his age Draco could have possibly considered an equal, but his father had not so subtly hinted that friendship wouldn't be desirable, and so Draco had never made any attempt at it. Theo always seemed more comfortable in his own company anyway, always more interested in Arithmancy and Runes than Quidditch and girls.

He lies awake in the dark later that night, listening to Theo’s steady breathing and watching the covers rise and fall with dark eyes.

~

Theo isn’t asleep. He’s steadied out his breathing, deep and even, and he lies still as the dead in the darkened room. He can feel Draco’s eyes on him, although he is as still as Theo, and it’s making the hairs prickle on the back of his neck. The watchful stare burns into him, and after several long minutes he gives in to the urge to squirm around till he’s facing the other bed, eyes still closed, breathing deceptively regular although he is beginning to flush under that unwavering gaze.

He waits, listening. Draco’s breathing is slightly irregular and eventually he shifts, turning away from Theo’s bed and burrowing under the covers.

~

Draco begins to notice things about Theo. He supposes that being in the company of one other person a lot of the time means you start to become more aware of them.

He notices the odd way Theo holds his quill, thumb folded over his index and midfinger, and the habit he has of pulling at his eyelashes when he’s bored, studying them minutely before blowing them off his fingertips. He notices the way Theo scrunches his toes up under his bare feet, and the way he seems to have quiet but often rather heated arguments with himself when he thinks he isn’t being observed. What he finds himself noticing the most is the way Theo licks his fingers between turning the pages of the multitude of books he devours, the way he seems to enjoy it more than is strictly proper as he draws a damp stripe along the pad of his thumb, eyelids sometimes fluttering almost closed. He supposes being solitary comes with it’s own rewards.

Watching Theo read has become one of his favourite pastimes. They lounge in their respective beds, Theo lying on his stomach, long legs bent over his back and toes curling and uncurling habitually as he devours book after book, Draco propped on a pillow against the headboard, eyes peeking over the top of his books as Theo licks his fingers one by one. Draco thinks about long pale hands curling round his hipbone and has to slide down under his covers, deliberately coughing to hide his shaky intake of breath.

~

Still Theo can feel Draco’s eyes on him. He takes very great care not to give away that he knows he is being watched. The telltale prickle of heat making its way down his spine gives away the fact that Draco is still staring at him, and as he draws his thumb into his mouth before turning the next page he hears a breathy cough and a conspicuous rustling of covers from the other bed. He smiles around his thumb.

~

In the library, Draco begins to suspect Theo might have a hidden agenda. The way he is deliberately sucking on his index finger didn’t used to be so glaringly seductive, did it? And hasn’t he been sucking on that finger for about five minutes? He seems to have just forgotten he was doing it for a purpose and is now simply swirling it around his mouth absentmindedly, occasionally tracing it along his bottom lip. Draco stares. He thinks he might be losing it.

~

He lies under the covers, shifting impatiently, waiting for Theo’s slow breathing to even out before he slides a hand slowly downwards, breathless at his own daring. He hasn’t drawn the heavy curtains or used a silencer and it is making his heart beat erratically, eyes darting across to the silent darkness of the other bed, fingers creeping lower and making him shudder

~

Theo has been listening for what seems like hours, waiting for the not quite silence of sleep. He is very awake, the position of his corner of the room shadowing the gleam of his dark eyes as he watches, until finally Draco shifts and sighs and his hand moves gradually underneath the covers. Theo freezes, even stiller than he was before. He resists the urge to gasp and instead, stomach fluttering wildly, shifts his hands down to tentatively stroke his stomach, biting back a sharp intake of breath that would surely give him away and all the time keeping his eyes on Draco, taking in every movement that he can glimpse in the near darkness.

~

Draco is trying his very hardest not to moan out loud but it's so difficult when he is picturing Theo’s pink lips wrapped around a long pale finger. Picturing dark hair and dark eyes and long long legs and he is gasping a bit, willing himself to slow down. He is not even touching himself properly yet, just running his fingers lightly over his cock, thumb stroking softly over the head, thumbing at the slick there and making his eyes flutter closed and his back arch.

~

Theo is more turned on that he thought he ever would be. He wishes he could see what Draco is doing, or even hear more clearly, but even the stilted gasps and tiny movements he can see and hear are sending jolts of liquid heat straight to his cock. He is resisting the urge just to wrap a hand round himself and jerk off as hard and fast as he can. He knows if he gives in he'll come in about two seconds flat and listening to Draco’s quiet, heady gasps and little breathy moans is probably the closest to bliss he’ll ever get. Even the lightest touches on his cock have him biting the duvet to stop himself moaning out loud. He thinks of Draco’s heated gaze as he sucked on his fingers and slips one into his mouth. This, coupled with the hand still stroking slowly along his cock cause a jolt of pleasure so hard that he bites down on his finger and moans audibly, then freezes, heart pounding, finger slipping from his mouth.

The sounds on the other bed have stopped.

“Theo.”

There is a very lengthy pause while Theo considers what the best course of action is.

“ - yeah?” he says finally, voice husky.

“Uh. Are you -? I mean - it sounded like -” Draco draws in a shuddering breath.

Silence, then;

“Yeah,” breathes Theo.

Another silence.

“ _Fuck_.” Draco pauses again “Would you -” he stops, taking another breath “Uh - do you want to - um - keep going?”

Theo’s stomach does a flip flop “ _Oh_. Yeah - I mean - god. Yeah.”

~

At the stifled moan from the other side of the room, Draco freezes. Is he-? Holy fuck. He bites hard on his lip and stills his hand as he feels heat pool along his spine. When Theo’s husky voice answers him, still panting slightly, he feels something in the pit of his stomach flip with nervous excitement.

He lies back and strokes over the head of his cock delicately with his thumb, first biting back a moan then realising he doesn’t have to and gasping as loudly as he dares, hearing an answering sigh from the other bed. He moves a hand up to toy with a hard nipple, pinching it hard and circling a trembling finger around it.

“Draco.”

“Yea-ahh.”

A breathed “Will you - _uhh_.” A pause. “Will you tell me what you’re doing?”

His head spins.

“I’m uh.” He swallows. “I’m touching my cock.”

“ _Yeah_.”

“Yeah, um - and I’m _fuck_.” He breathes in deeply. “My other hand is touching my nipples. It’s really fucking good - _oh_.”

A groan from Theo. “Fuck.”

Gods he wishes he could see, see Theo’s long fingers running over his cock, teasing, flicking over the head probably wet with pre-come.

“Theo?”

“Mmm.”

“Would you mind - can I light the lamp?”

“ _Yeah_. I mean. Yeah, light it.”

He twists clumsily behind him for his wand stashed under the pillow, and directs a thickly whispered charm at the light, which glows softly, blindingly bright at first before his eyes adjust and he looks over at Theo, who is looking back at him, eyes gleaming in the light.

He swallows, mouth gone dry. Theo’s mouth is red and wet and open, stuttered breathing falling from his lips and dark dark eyes roving down Draco’s body, fixing on his hand, which has stilled around his twitching cock.

~

When the light snaps on, Theo has to tighten the grip on his cock to the point of almost-pain for fear of coming there and then.

Draco is lying, legs apart, one hand still slowly flicking at his nipple and the other wrapped around his cock which - oh _fuck_ – is visibly twitching in his hand. He can’t help staring, transfixed, as he swallows thickly, and then Draco is moving the hand ever so slightly, circling one finger round the tip and shuddering in ill-disguised pleasure, eyelids fluttering but still heatedly fixed on Theo.

Theo copies the movement, and the shudder, watching as Draco’s movements become bolder and copying them too, till they’re both stroking stutteringly, hot and tight. They don’t take their eyes off each other.

“ _Gods_.”

Draco is staring at him intently, a blush staining his pale cheeks, he is taking long shuddering breaths and his hand quickens.

“Suck your fingers, Theo.” He sounds as if he’s having difficulty getting the words out, but at the sound of them Theo groans helplessly and licks his index finger into his mouth, sucking at it sloppily.

Draco is moving his hand even faster now, eyes fluttering in pleasure but obviously intent on watching the slide of Theo’s fingers – now two – in and out of his mouth as he licks the salty sweat from them with abandon. He’s so close.

“Theo - m'gonna come.”

He pulls spit slick fingers from his mouth. “Ah...me too.”

“Fuck. Fuck. _God._ ”

Theo arches, gasping out incoherent parts of words as his cold wet fingers brush over his nipples and he comes, harder than he’s ever come in his life, moaning desperately as he spasms in pleasure, unable to take his eyes from Draco who is shuddering as he comes over his chest.

For a while, Theo just lies there, his brain feeling like it’s leaked out through his ears and he can’t remember ever feeling as relaxed as he does now. He closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them Draco is right there, gazing down at him with pupils so dilated his irises are just tiny slivers of grey around big pools of black.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Draco says, and does, gripping Theo’s shoulders, one hand wet with come and he opens his mouth and gently licks at Theo’s tongue, the corners of his mouth. He pulls away after an oh-so-short amount of time, licking his lips and looking like he wants nothing more than to devour Theo whole. Theo can’t say he’d complain.

“Night, Theo,” he says after he’s climbed into his own bed, and there’s a heady promise in his voice.

“G’night.”

Theo dreams of books.


End file.
